marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomad (Jack Monroe, Hero Datafile)
NOMAD Jack Monroe secret Jack was born the day of the attack on Pearl Harbor. Jack grew up in a town of Nazi sympathizers, and he and his sister were beaten by their parents. Jack secretly grabbed a swastika armband from his father's collection and took it to school for 'show and tell'. He was taken to the principal's office and the FBI was alerted. Most of the town was indicted as traitors and executed. Jack buried these memories, and began to idolize Captain America. While at school he met a teacher who shared his views, Wiliam Burnside, who had his name legally changed to "Steven Rogers", the man who would eventually become the Grand Director. Burnside explained that he found a Super Soldier Serum formula from the notes of an SS spy. Hearing that the Red Skull (actually an impostor using the name) had taken hostages, 'Steve' and Jack injected themselves with the formula and began calling themselves Captain America and Bucky. However, the formula left them mentally unstable. They were captured by the real Captain America (Steve Rogers), Falcon and Sharon Carter, and placed into cryogenic stasis. Eventually after extensive rehabilitation, Jack was allowed to go out in public again. He was taken in as a partner of the real Captain America and took the name of Nomad, one of Cap's old identities. Cap and Nomad acted as partners for quite a while, fighting battles against foes such as Baron Zemo and the Red Skull, however Nomad was prone to mistakes and rashness. His dated viewpoint proved troublesome when he first re-encountered the Falcon. With Cap regularly being called away on Avengers business, Nomad was left to act solo. After a while, Jack began to feel confident in himself, until a villain called Madcap shattered Jack's hardly regained sanity. In the process, Jack saw his own reflection as Captain America’s. Jack decided to pack his bags and leave, but not before beating Madcap first. Upon doing so, he spoke to Steve about how he was sick of living in Captain America’s shadow. Jack later returned to assist Steve, who was then acting as "The Captain" after the Commission on Superhuman Activities had relinquished his right to be Captain America. During the time, Jack began to feel disillusioned with Steve's lack of action and attitude towards non-powered criminals and left after a bitter argument between him and his former idol. Nomad continued to fight crime on his own, dealing with the more "mundane" and "important" issues Captain America wouldn't, such as drugs and street crime. He redesigned his costume and literally became a nomad, traveling the country, living among the homeless and fighting against evil. During that time he found a baby girl abandoned by a prostitute mother. He named her as his "Bucky" and tried to care for her as best as he could. He continued to fight Neo-Nazi forces and unraveled a plot of what seemed to be D.E.A. corruption. Captain America began to take notice of Jack's new attitude and disapproved of the way he was handling things, particularly unhappy about him now carrying guns. The two later came to serious blows when the Commission wished Jack to be apprehended for his interference in Government operations. After several adventures alongside baby Bucky, an enemy of Jack named Giscard Epurer set in action a plan to reunite Bucky with her mother, whom he had tortured to help her get clean and had taught her how to fight. After the mother kidnapped baby Bucky back, Jack tracked the two down, and seeing the mother was now clean and trying to get her life back on track, tearfully parted ways with his adopted daughter. Jack turned to alcohol following the break-up and one night, in a drunken stupor, wound up being captured by Dr. Faustus who psychologically manipulated him into becoming a Nazi, until Captain America showed up and helped Jack snap out of it. At the behest of his former partner, Jack allowed Faustus to live and turned him over to the authorities where he was sent to jail. Jack, who was now fully aware of his traumatic past and his part in the execution of his parents because of Faustus, tracked him down in prison weeks later and shot him in cold blood stating that having his death on his conscience will be no worse than being responsible for his own parent's death. On one occasion Jack learned a corrupt senator was a survivor from the same town he had grown up in. He stopped the senator and Agent Axis, but there was an explosion that knocked him into a coma. Jack was placed back into suspended animation. He was later placed under mind control by government agent Henry Gyrich who was known to have no love for superhumans, forced Nomad to become the new Scourge of the Underworld. As the Scourge, Monroe was confronted and subdued by the Thunderbolts. Upon discovering his identity, they also found out that he was under mind control and reverted the process. Monroe decided to go back to his crime fighting ways. He started to become weaker after each incident and started having hallucinations. It seemed that the Super Soldier Serum in his system was finally braking down. His body could no longer sustain the action. Losing his sense of reality, Nomad again began to fight innocent people he believed were enemies. If Nomad is in attendance of Baby Bucky, she counts as a D8 complication. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D10, Team D6 Distinctions Fallen Supersoldier, Man Without A Home, Shadows of Captain America Power Sets SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Collateral Damage. Instead of spending 1 PP, add a D6 to the doom pool to create a Super Soldier Program Stunt. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Super Soldier Program power, you may move your physical stress to the doom pool to recover it and step up the Super Soldier Program power by +1 for this action. Limit: Burning Out. Step back a Super Soldier Program Power by –1 permanently to gain 1 PP. When a Super Soldier Program power is stepped back below D6 it is shut down. Limit: Long-Term Effects. Create or step up a Paranoid Delusion mental complication to gain 1 PP. Recover the Paranoid Delusion complication by therapeutic recovery rolls. Limit: Tragic Past. Step up emotional stress from past tragedy or personal heroes to gain 1 PP. NOMAD'S GEAR Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from fire- or small-arms-based attacks. SFX: Explosive Discs. Against a single opponent, double Weapon and add three dice for your total. Then shut down this SFX. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Shotgun. Double Weapon on an action against up to three targets in close proximity. You gain up to two additional effect dice, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action during your turn. SFX: Stun Discs. When creating a Stunned complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Nomad's Gear power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Milestones BABY BUCKY 1 XP When an opponent uses the Baby Bucky complication in a dice pool. 3 XP When you spend a transition scene caring for Baby Bucky. 10 XP When you quit adventuring to become a better father for Baby Bucky, or give her away to someone able to give her proper care. FAILED SUPERSOLDIER 1 XP When you create or step up a Paranoid Delusion complication for the first time during a scene, or recover a Paranoid Delusion complication. 3 XP When you step back a Super Soldier Program power due to your Limt: "Burning Out". 10 XP When you either shut down your Super Soldier Program power set from burning out, or get injected with a more stable version of the Super Soldier Serum. SINS OF THE PAST ''' '''1 XP When you are confronted with the tragedy of Clutier or your actions as Bucky. 3 XP When you make amends to someone from Clutier, or someone you mistakenly fought as Bucky. 10 XP When you defeat a foe that resulted from the tragedy of Clutier or your actions as Bucky, or atone for your past failures. THE WAR CAP WOULDN'T WAGE 1 XP When you take up a fight Captain America cannot or would not take up. 3 XP When you stress out a foe Captain America could not or would not face. 10 XP When you either convince Captain America to see the error of his ways, or take up the mantle of Captain America yourself. Category: Datafile Category: Hero Datafiles Category: Allies of Captain America Category: Secret Defenders